


shiver

by sadcatsyndrome



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcatsyndrome/pseuds/sadcatsyndrome
Summary: In which the Mankai Dorm has lost its heat, and its Director is freezing.
Relationships: Miakge Hisoka & Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

> 'hmmgh i needa work on my halloween peice'  
> 'yesssss but.. what if u made.... platonic hisoizu fic...'  
> 'nooo....'

Izumi suppresses a shudder. Cold envelops her body, and she snuggles deeper into the thick blanket she’s covered in. The heater was currently not working, and it wouldn’t be fixed for a while. There wasn’t anything the dorm could do, except deal with it for now. But that didn’t mean they had to enjoy it, seeing as Izumi’s room now felt like an icebox. She touches her hand and immediately flinches back. Biting her tongue, she thinks.  _ Damn.. guess I really underestimated myself, and now look at where we are.  _ Izumi turns and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep so that the whole issue could be forgotten for a few hours. Suddenly, she hears a knock at her door. Sitting up, she calls out. “Hello? Anyone there?”

Nothing. The door clicks shut, and she gulps. Izumi can hear quiet shuffles moving around her room, close to the bed. Without warning, someone slides into it, sheets ruffling, and Izumi freezes. Her eyes widen and she almost screams as the figure touches her shoulder. In the moment of surprise, Izumi shoots back and almost topples off, flailing for something to latch onto.

The shadow gasps and whips out their hand fast, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into a stable position. Izumi then comes face to face with Winter Troupe’s shortest member, Hisoka. 

“H-Hisoka, what are you doing in here? It’s almost 1 AM, geez!” She grits out, exasperated. He peers at her and frowns. 

“Oh… sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. Couldn’t sleep, too cold... Arisu was being insufferable, too. May I stay in the Director's room for tonight? Would be warmer.” Izumi sits on the thought for a moment, tilting her head.  _ Hmm.. it would be nicer if we were sharing body heat... Oh, and I wouldn’t be freezing my ass off, too. Eh, why the hell not. _

“Sure, Hisoka. Just make yourself comfortable, I guess.” The white-haired boy yawns and wraps himself around her. 

“Mmm, okay... Thanks.” They both stay like that for a little while before she can feel the man behind relaxing. But, he’s letting out small sighs, and Izumi’s breath stops short. 

“Something wrong?” She questions. Hisoka’s expression hardens for a second or two, then droops. He grabs the front of her shirt, the fabric bunching around his hands.

“It’s nights like these where I’m reminded of him,” He says wistfully. Izumi looks back.

“Who?” She asks, curious.

“It’s..nothing. Just someone I knew. You remind me of him a little.. you’re so ridiculously kind, sometimes I can’t stand it.” His arms tighten around her middle as if to protect her from something. Izumi gives a small laugh.

“Well, um, thank you, Hisoka. That’s... Well, I’m not sure if it’s a compliment, but thanks.” Hisoka smiles a little and gives the smallest graze of his lips against her neck, burying his face into it. Izumi can hear his soft snores, so she decides to close her eyes. With no more disturbances, she is then lulled into unconsciousness in Hisoka’s arms.

They both slept feeling warm and unafraid that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun with this, i hope u enjoyed reading! comments and shares are always appreciated, i love you all!!!


End file.
